alcoнol
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Fudou se aburre en exceso en una fiesta de la Isla Liocott, pero siempre una buena botella de Alcohol colada con ponche es buena. ¿Y qué pasará cuando Kidou esté borracho y pida algo "raro"? * Pedido de Nemesis Hallen* ғυdoυ х ĸιdoυ / yaoι


De nuevo con un pedido~

Verdaderamente mi mal genio me ayudo un poco con esto, pero mi falta de conocimiento sobre dicha bebida me hace desconfiar si quedo bien o no TT_TT

Sin más, Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_¡SI! Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ¡Oh! Se lo pediré a Santa de Navidad *¬* Así sería Yaoi completamente~_

_

* * *

_**Pedido de: **_Nemesis Hallen, por ende dedicado a Nemesis Hallen._

_

* * *

_

**Alcohol.**

**( Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto )**

Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Definitivamente las fiestas de la Isla Liocott eran de las peores, para el. En primer lugar: ¡no había NADA de alcohol! Segundo: Únicamente encontrábamos niños buenos que vivían dentro de una burbuja color rosa junto a un balón de Soccer. Lo bueno, es que el siempre estaba preparado para ocasiones así, cargando con el una gran y muy fiel botella del mejor alcohol que se pueda encontrar, o sea, el más fuerte que se encontraría en kilómetros. Si, todos estaban disfrutando menos el, simplemente se encontraba planeando como empezar a armar la diversión.

- ¿Y eso que haz mantenido tu bocota cerrada, Fudou? – Un peli-celeste con un eje de diversión.

- Cállate Sakuma, ¿Por qué no vas a acosar a Kidou mientras tanto? – Con una mirada desafiante.

- Que humor. Al parecer las fiestas "decentes" no son lo tuyo. – Girándose para irse.

- ¿Qué fiesta puede ser decente sin alcohol? – Bueno, eso era un punto a su favor, ¿verdad?

Seguía aburriéndose, pero una fugaz y planeada idea paso por su maléfica mente. Sabia más que bien que NADIE en ese lugar (aparte de el) tomaría alcohol si se lo decía; por ello optó por lo mejor, echar la embriagante bebida en el gran tazón donde minutos después se servirían el ponche. Sonreía victorioso, lo que para algunos fue extraño y traumante.

Pasados los minutos todos tomaron el ponche y fue cuando, al fin, la verdadera fiesta empezaba. Nunca creyó que emborrachar a todo el equipo (y unos cuantos más de otros) sería la mejor idea que había tenido en vida, por que… ¿de qué otra manera podría ver a su rival, Sakuma, abrazándose al cuello de Genda tratando de besarle? O también, ¿en qué otra ocasión vería a Aphrodi, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Tachimukai hacer cuarteto cantando y bailando Alejandro de Lady Gaga? ¡Ah! Había que decir que ellos también estaban haciendo cosplay de dicha canción. Quizás, ¿en qué oportunidad más vería a Chae Chan-Soo, Endou, Goenji y Tsunami manoseándolos a diestra y siniestra? En efecto, no resistiría la risa por mucho más tiempo. Lo que le extraño (no tan solo fue ver a los miembros de G EMPIRE, Teves, KNIGHT OF QUEEN, Edgar, THE UNICORNS Mark y Dylan llevándose a un pobre Fidio de ORPHEUS, muy confundido por a donde lo llevaban a rastras) es ver que Kidou Yuuto se mantenía firme en su asiento, teniendo entre sus manos un vaso de ponche, Fudou lleno de curiosidad se acerco a el.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kidou-Kun? – Sentándose a su lado, el de rastas se giró hacía el.

- Fudou… - Bajo su mirada, sacándose los goggles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Descolocado.

- … - Se lanza sobre Fudou - ¡Por favor, tómame!

- ¡¿Qué?

¿Eso sería lo más raro que pudiese escuchar en toda la noche? Tal vez, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo y cumpliría la petición de Yuuto, llevándolo jalado del brazo hacía los lugares VIP, que seguro y estaban vacíos (¿raro, no? A Fudou le importaba una reverenda pepita si estaban vacíos o llenos). Con un fuerte empujón lo hizo caer en uno de los sillones, rápidamente posesionándose sobre el empezando a desvistiéndolo desesperadamente. Con la camisa en el suelo, Akio besaba, lamia y mordía a sus anchas el bien formado torso de Kidou (Gracias al Fútbol) el cual tan solo suspiraba y gemía al sentir al otro. Las manos de Fudou no tardaron mucho para encontrarse con el molesto pantalón del de rastas, sin demora alguna se lo quito de un tirón (literalmente hablando, claro).

Había que decir que, la mejor de cualidad de Fudou Akio, no era precisamente ser delicado. Al día siguiente sin saber como estaban en el campamento de Inazuma Japan, la cabeza de Yuuto dolía a horrores, cuando sus ojos se vieron abiertos completamente vio al castaño con raro cabello a su lado, sin ropa… Fue cuando cayó, ¡¿QUÉ HACÍA FUDOU EN SU HABITACIÓN? O la mejor pregunta era, ¡¿QUÉ HACÍA EN SU CAMA Y DESNUDO? Sin mucho más le dio una santa patada mandándolo al suelo, pero luego hizo rollito entre sus sábanas y se abrazo a su almohada con un dolor (no solo de cabeza) si no de su parte noble trasera.

- ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa? – Reclamo el oji-verde, obviamente molesto.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué haces TÚ en MI habitación y más precisamente en MI cama? – En la profunda histeria.

- Ahh, sobre eso… - Sentándose en la cama – No se. – Se vuelve a acostar.

- ¡¿CÓMO?

- Cállate ya… - Jalándolo hacía el acostándolo en su pecho.

- ¡S-Suéltame ahora mismo! – Reclamaba.

- Si no quieres que tu trasero siga adolorido por un mes, cállate.

Así pasaron un rato más, Kidou se había resignado a abrazar a Fudou tratando de recordar lo que paso. Fudou sonrío con malicia y decidió contarle.

- Kidou, ¿había tomado alcohol alguna vez?

- … Nunca.

- Anoche lo hiciste. – Cierra sus ojos tranquilamente.

- ¡¿M-Me emborrachaste?

- Tú fuiste el que se tomo el ponche.

- ¡Idiota!

- Pero… - Haciendo una pausa viendo la cara enojada de Yuuto. - ¿Sabes Kidou? Deberías ponerte borracho más a menudo… - Con eje de diversión en sus palabras.

- Cállate Fudou… - Secamente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Por qué debería? – Con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Me duele el trasero, así que GUARDA SILENCIO. – Abrazándose más al castaño que sonreía maléficamente, de ahora en adelante iba a poner borracho al de rastas todo el tiempo.

* * *

De nuevo un poco corto, el tiempo frío que esta haciendo aquí no me ayuda en nada ¬¬

Espero y les guste~ Y también espero no decepcionar a nadie ewe


End file.
